


Tell Me

by IntoTheGallifray



Category: Let's Play (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27179239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntoTheGallifray/pseuds/IntoTheGallifray
Summary: Angela's frustrations with Link's hesitancy come to a head...
Relationships: Link Hudson/Angela O'Neill
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Tell Me

When Link had offered to walk Angela home after their gym session that evening, she had accepted. They had already gone out on a few dates, discovering they were quite compatible with one another, sharing a multitude of interests; and both fiercely protective over their friends. It had taken her some time to warm up to him, especially after what had happened between him and Sam, but slowly, over time, they'd grown closer. Their first kiss had been illuminating, both feeling a sense of wholeness, as if one completed the other. The progressing physically intimate moments subsequent to that had been pretty steamy, though there had been something about the way he was with her that bothered Angela. She had yet to voice this to him, unsure of precisely what his reaction would be. When they got to her door, Link shyly rubbed the back of his neck and said, "I'm glad you let me see you home safely."

Angela eyed him for a second, then replied, "Do you want to come in? Vikki's not home."

Link blushed then nodded, following when she unlocked the door and walked inside. He closed and locked it behind them. The instant he turned to face her, he felt himself being pushed against the back of the door, her lips on his. Her fingers scraped down his chest as she ran her tongue along his top lip, humming approvingly when he opened to her. He returned the embrace, his hands encircling her to rest on the small of her back, gently pulling her against him. Angela reached behind her and moved his hands down to cup her ass, but felt herself growing slightly frustrated when he just let them sit there. She bent to nip at a spot on his neck, leaving a mark as she reached behind her and placed her hands atop his, forcing him to dig his fingers into her flesh. He complied, but didn't take it any further. She rolled her eyes and let out a frustrated huff, pushing away from him roughly. The confusion on his face was evident, amplified even more so by the kiss-swollen lips and blush to his cheeks. She stormed off to her room, slamming the door behind her. Link stared after her, completely bewildered.

In the ensuing silence, he turned to leave, but paused as his hand was on the doorknob. They had been growing closer, he had seen and felt the chemistry between them; and while Angela wasn't always the easiest to read, he usually had a good idea of what she was thinking. This, however, threw him slightly for a loop, and _that_ is what made him spin around and walk to her room, knocking on the door.

"Angela?" he called hesitantly.

He was met with silence.

"Angela, if you don't tell me what's bothering you, I can't fix it," he said, palm flat against the door. 

After a moment, he saw the doorknob turn and the door opened slightly, standing ajar. He took that as an invitation and pushed it open further, walking in to see Angela standing in the middle of the room, arms crossed over her chest, an angry look on her face.

"What did I do?" he asked, taking a step toward her.

"It's not what you did, it's what you didn't do, what you _aren't_ doing," she ran her hands through her hair.

"I'm afraid you'll have to fill in the blanks for me," he said calmly, taking another step forward.

"I'm just so sick of being coddled, of people tiptoeing around me like I'm fragile or broken or something. I get it from _everyone else_ , I don't need it from you too."

"What do you-"

"I want you to fucking touch me, Link, not treat me like a damn porcelain doll. I like things on the rough side, but I can't even get you to take the lead!" she breathed heavily, face flushed as she watched him, trying to gauge his reaction.

He inhaled deeply, and replied "Angela...I-I know about what happened to you..."

"Ya I know that," she sighed, rolling her eyes.

"And it's kind of always there, in the back of my thoughts, and I-"

"You're afraid of hurting me, blah blah blah," she interrupted.

"Not at all," he answered, surprising her, "I've seen how strong you are, I know you're able to handle things from a physical aspect; including handing me my own ass on the mat."

"Then what...?" she trailed off, eyebrows furrowed.

"I...I don't want to scare you," he admitted, eyes casting downward, "Every time I think about taking the lead with us intimately, my mind stops me, arguing that to do so would be to take control from you...when you've had that happen to you before. And I can’t do that, not to you."

Angela's expression softened, voice thick, "Link..." she didn't know how to phrase herself, so she closed the gap between them and kissed him, showing him instead. He kissed her back, threading his fingers into her hair. She finally found the rest of her words, murmuring them against his lips "I could never be afraid of you, not when I trust you so completely."

He kissed her hard then, pulling her against him, sliding his tongue into her mouth, which she nipped lightly. He pulled back to press his forehead to hers, tone firm as he said, "Tell me what you want."

She held his gaze and responded, "I want your tongue on me."

He smirked and bent down, grabbing her by the backs of her thighs and lifting her as he recaptured her lips. She wrapped her legs around him and tugged on his hair, melting into him. He walked them toward the bed, dropping her down onto it, bending to kneel in front of her even as she bounced on the mattress. He gripped the waistband of her gym shorts and her underwear together, pulling them off her legs in one swift movement. Her hands gripped his hair as he nudged her legs apart, his mouth finding her clit and introducing itself with a hard suck. Her skin smelled vaguely of vanilla, likely the bodywash she'd used in her post gym shower, and he inhaled it together with the scent of her arousal as his tongue began alternating between flicking her clit and stroking along her folds.

"Fuck, Link!" she exclaimed, pulling hard on his hair.

His response was to bury his tongue as deep inside of her as it would go, his nose rubbing against her clit in the process. Her hand grabbed the back of his head, pulling him further into her as her hips rocked against his face of their own accord. When her thighs started to clench around him, he used his right hand to push one of her legs outward, then brought it to join his mouth, two fingers sliding into her. He didn't take it slowly this time, instantly building up a punishing rhythm with his fingers while applying a combination of licking, sucking, and nipping to her clit. 

"Ahhh Link I'm so close!" she cried, grinding against him.

With those words, on the next outward movement of his fingers, he brought his pinky in line with them, inserting it into the tiny puckered hole he found just below where he'd been previously occupied. One, two, three thrusts of all three fingers, and Angela was coming hard.

"FUCK!" she yelled, head flopping back as her back arched. Link gave her a few seconds to catch her breath, but only the amount it took for him to remove his shirts and belt. Angela sat up to see him pulling down his pants and boxer briefs, his erection standing at attention. She pulled off her own shirt, and reached for his member, but he laced his fingers through hers, halting her movement.

"Next time," he said by way of explanation, "Right now it's about you."

She swallowed hard and he bent to pick her up, holding her by her ass cheeks as he stood, her entrance poised just above his tip. He caught her eyes, intentions clear in his gaze. When she gripped his hair and pulled, forcing him to expose his neck to her, which she instantly ravaged, he lowered her onto his shaft, letting gravity slide her all the way down until their hips connected, him fully sheathed. She gasped and shuddered into his clavicle, he gave her a moment to adjust. She bit his collarbone and he started lifting her back up, almost completely off of him before repeating the motion. He turned his head and brought his lips to hers as he increased the speed with which he was thrusting her onto him. She moaned into his mouth, fingernails scraping along his shoulder blades as her ankles locked behind his waist. She bit his lower lip when he changed the angle, a guttural groan escaping her.  
"Faster," she pleaded.

"Yes ma'am," he grunted, raising the tempo of his motions.

He lost his rhythm slightly when he felt her hand snake between them, rubbing circles on her clit while he fucked her; knowing that she was touching herself bringing him close to his climax.

"Fuck, Link, I'm gonna come," she breathed into his ear, her hand becoming quicker in its movements.

He growled at her words, unable to restrain himself as he thrust into her with wild abandon. When she went catapulting over the edge, screaming his name, the clenching of her walls around him brought him right along with her. He held her against him, muscles shaking both with exertion and with the force of his climax, while she clung right back. After a moment, once they'd caught their breath, he pulled out of her and lowered her to the ground. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to kiss her.

"How was that?" he asked, smiling at her.

"I can definitely work with that," she smirked devilishly.

"Oh, the work has just begun," he returned, pulling her in for another kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoy! <3 This was my first time writing a ship other than Charm.


End file.
